This contract will continue followup of the existing cohort established under MAO N01-CP-71098-01 with Westat, Inc. The major work will be to continue the followup of the disease-free cohort. The second part of the followup will be the study of recurrent cervical dysplasia. The final part of the followup will be a progression study among women with minimal cervical dysplasia whom Kaiser clinicians chose not to treat.